


Idea

by unsettled



Category: Snatch (2000)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What- why the fuck do you even open your mouth, when I can't ever understand a word that comes out of it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idea

Mickey had been looking at him, all sly glances and sharp eyes, but never an incomprehensible word, never a word at all. Surely that didn't bode well, because everyone knows pikeys never shut up for anything.

It's too much, those eyes weighing on his skin, and finally, finally, he snaps. "What the fuck do you want?" he snarls.

Mickey grins, the stupid pikey. "Donchaeveneedtagioff?"

Turkish stares at him. "What- why the fuck do you even open your mouth, when I can't ever understand a word that comes out of it?"

Mickey laughs, breathlessly, tattoos shifting under his skin. Mutters some more gibberish to himself, and crosses to Turkish with three swift steps, settles the base of his hand against the front of Turkish's pants and _presses_ , and _fuck_ if he doesn't have a fine idea of what the hell Mickey wants now.

And maybe that's not a half bad idea.


End file.
